Y al final
by usakochiba01
Summary: En Corea es sabido que no "existen" las parejas entre gente del medio del entretenimiento, no sin que a los pobres les caigan oleadas de anti-fans. Fic de la pareja lechuga: Hyun Joong-Hwang Bo podran superar las distancias sin que esto los separe?


**Song fic de la pareja lechuga la cual participo en el programa We Got Married, junto al cantante Kim Hyun Joong ganando mucha popularidad junto a Hwangbo Hye Jung.**

**En Corea es sabido que no "existen" las parejas entre gente del medio del entretenimiento, no sin que a los pobres les caigan oleadas de anti-fans, aquellos que deciden tener una relación deben ser muy discretos para no causar revuelos. **No poder mostrar el afecto puede hacerlos llegar al final?**  
><strong>

**esta historia es lo que mi alma fanatica de esta pareja piensa que podria en algun momento suceder, obvio que no gano mas que sus comentarios**

* * *

><p><strong>Y al final…..<strong>

La gente está llegando a la sala de banquetes, una fiesta como cualquiera, pero a nadie le han informado que es para anunciar el compromiso y la futura boda, la novia Hawng Bo Hye Jung sonríe un poco nerviosa en la fila de bienvenida los invitados, sus grandes ojos cafés se notan reservados pero solo para quien la conozca bien, al lado el novio resplandece, los dos son conocidos miembros del espectáculo, atraen las miradas y la concurrencia es grande, lo que sería una simple fiesta de cumpleaños pronto será algo más.

La música está sonando y varias parejas en la pista se mueven al compas, ella saluda a Kim Hyung Joon quien un poco reservado levanta la copa que sostiene en la mano, él es su hermano, su gran amigo, pero esta situación es incómoda para él, sabiendo el propósito de la fiesta no puede dejar de sentir que traiciona a su hyeong.

El novio le da un leve apretón en la mano abandonando por un momento el salón, el maknae del grupo envía un mensaje de texto y ruega que todo salga bien, Hwang Bo cruza la pista de baile en busca de una amiga cuando la gente comienza a murmurar a su alrededor, con un escalofrío en la espalda voltea lentamente, la música empieza a sonar en tanto Kim Hyun Joong llega hasta donde esta ella vestido con un frac negro y camisa blanca, el cabello recogido en una coleta lo que le da un aire serio y elegante.

**Permite que te invite a la despedida**

**No importa que no merezca más tu atención**

**Así se hacen las cosas en mí familia**

**Así me enseñaron a que las quisiera yo**

Extiende la mano solicitándole un baile, ella luchando entre el deseo de bailar con él y salir corriendo gana lo que ella piensa es cordura y toma su mano, moviéndose lentamente al compas de la canción.

-aun vistiendo demasiado corto buin?

La espalda de ella se tensa ante ese apodo cariñoso

-baby te aviso no es cierto?

- no lo culpes, el respeta a su hermano mayor, siempre ha sido aliado nuestro

-ya no hay mas "nuestro"

Hyun Joong sonríen a una pareja que le saluda cordialmente, su expresión es distante, como si lo que ella acabara de decir no le partiese el alma

**Permite que te dedique la última línea**

**No importa que te disguste esta canción**

**Así mi conciencia quedará más tranquila**

**Así en esta banda decimos adiós**

-tenemos una cita

-nosotros no..

-las olimpiadas, somos un equipo, buin ira con la delegación de Tailandia, yo cantare el himno de Corea

Ella sonríe ante esa promesa, los juegos olímpicos

-2012

-solo tienes que esperar, lo dijimos al mundo

Ella hace intento por separarse, sin esfuerzo la retiene entre sus brazos y le da una vuelta más.

**...y al final**

**Te ataré con todas mis fuerzas**

**Mis brazos serán cuerdas al bailar este vals**

**...y al final**

**Quiero verte de nuevo contenta**

**Sigue dando vueltas**

**Si aguantas de pie**

Los ojos de ella luchan por controlar las lagrimas, las escasas llamadas, las pocas escapadas en viajes al extranjero, las casi nulas citas la llevaron a tomar esta decisión, no es justo que el apareciera ahora cuando está dispuesta abandonarlo todo, cuando su futuro prometido sabe todo y aun así la aceptará como su esposa, la voz de su shilang vuelve a tambalearla.

-no puedes casarte nuevamente, no te daré el divorcio

-nosotros no..- su voz vuelve a debilitarse, ellos no necesitaron un papel para considerarse esposos, ellos decidieron sentirse casados desde que aparecieron vestidos de novios, un breve suspiro escapa de sus labios.

-en unos meses debutare en solitario, estaré en promoción, estaré agotado, no te necesito para descansar a tu lado, te necesito porque me das fuerzas para seguir adelante, solo espera y observa, tú sigues estando ahí, tu estrella sigue brillando para ti.

Con estas palabras desliza en su mano el dije de nota musical que dejo en su casa la última vez que lo vio, le sonríe, con la mano derecha se toca el corazón y extiende la señal hacia arriba. (N.A. esta es la señal que significa: al mundo, solo que no creo explicarla muy bien, lo siento)

**Permite que te explique que no tengo prisa**

**no importa que tengas algo mejor que hacer**

**Así nos podemos pegar toda la vida**

**Así si me dejas no te dejaré de querer.**

La mirada de Hwang Bo no se despega de él hasta que desaparece por la salida, cruzándose con su prometido que regresa en ese instante, una risa nerviosa sale de ella al observar la mirada feroz que dirige a su rival, el prometido pasa saliva nervioso y decide ignorarle, se da ya por ganador, no necesita pelearse en ese momento.

Sonriente toma de la mano a Hwang Bo, alguien le acerca un micrófono

-quiero agradecerles a todos por asistir a este especial evento

La mirada de ella puede captar a Hyun Joong parado en la puerta mirándole fijamente, decidida ella aparta la mirada y toma el micrófono- y es momento de anunciarles que estamos aquí para celebrar un cumpleaños más de la maravillosa persona que está a mi lado, por favor todos disfruten con nosotros, espero poder pasar un agradable rato con ustedes y consérvense saludables.

**...y al final**

**Te ataré con todas mis fuerzas**

**Mis brazos serán cuerdas al bailar este vals**

**...y al final**

**Quiero verte de nuevo contenta**

**Sigue dando vueltas**

**Si aguantas de pie**

Tres meses después Hawng Bo abre con dificultad la puerta del departamento cargando un montón de víveres, sus ojos brillan nuevamente, mira la hora, las seis de la mañana, es demasiado temprano para llamar aun, pero un objeto en papel llama su atención, una grulla en papel verde está en la mesa de centro, emocionada busca a su alrededor hasta llegar al sofá, Hyun Joong duerme con otra grulla a medio terminar en su mano, una nota en su pecho

-buin, hoy me desperté temprano y no estabas, donde estas tan temprano?, fue difícil abrir los ojos pero quería verte, si aun estoy despiértame con un beso, si ya me fui recuerda: no faldas cortas ok?

Una gran sonrisa aparece en su boca con cuidado le besa y el timbre suena, por el intercomunicador puede ver que es el "baby", sonriente le abre

-lo siento cuñada, está dormido verdad?

-sí, vienes por él?

-debería estar ya en el estudio de grabación, lamento llevármelo

-tu silencio- la sonriente y adormilada voz de Hyun Joong los sorprende – voltéate, los menores no pueden ver esto.

Hyung Joon se voltea obedientemente, sabe que de no hacerlo observara como esos dos no son capaces de despegar sus labios del otro.

-regreso pronto, solo espera un poco más.

Con estas palabras los hombres abandonan la casa, Hawng Bo sonríe valiente, algún día, él no tendrá mas que esconderse y ella saldrá de su brazo al mundo, mientras tanto puede preparar un saludable guiso para que cuidar de su salud.

* * *

><p>Un fic más de la adorable pareja lechuga ahora que él está próximo a sacar su disco en solitario el 7 de junio, porque realmente me gustaría que esta pareja se haga realidad ante el público algún día.<p>

La canción se llama: al final, la canta Enrique Bunbury en el disco flamingos

Soy solo yo quien piensa que es una extraña elección de canción?

Se que muy pocos conocen realmente esta pareja, pero eso no quita que a mí me encante, igual pueden dejar una opinión sobre la historia.

Algunos términos coreanos:

Kim Hyung Joon: integrante de SS501, el menor de la agrupación conocido como "baby" en el grupo, trabajo junto a Hwang Bo en Ídolos de Media Noche en el 2010 MBC, le hizo mención en su disco en solitario agradeciendo su amistad.

Maknae: menor

Shilang: esposo

Buin: esposa

Hyeong: 형 (hermano mayor cuando la persona hablando es un hombre

Que dicen, me regalan un rewiev?

Millones de besos


End file.
